Always Right
by OriginallyImperfect
Summary: Why do you always think you're right?" troy yelled "I'm a psychiatrist! I'm ALWAYS RIGHT!" Taylor screamed. Traylor BAYBEE!Lots of Zekepay, no mention of any other couple. another TraylorxChaylor storii.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I know what you're thinking, 'Why is she starting a new story when she hasn't finished her other stories?' well my answer is that this story (idea) kept bugging me and I couldn't stop myself from writing some more ideas down and adding to it. So here we go, I shall not carry on until I reach chapter 12 on weaker than you think, so get to reviewing he he.**

Taylor glanced at the clock and mentally sighed as she listened to a female client egging on about how she is addicted to work and has no time for friends or a love life. She kept her eye on the clock and gave a quick, silent prayer as the alarm rang. Placing her files on the desk, she crossed her legs and clasped her hands together. The woman, who was dressed in a navy pinstripe suit, seemed a bit startled by the noise. "Wow! My time is up already! It seemed as if it were only 30 minutes!" Taylor smiled, not wanting to be rude to a client, especially if they paid big. "Well, I shall see you next Wednesday, Taylor." With that, she took her bag and hurried off, her heels clicking down the hallway, passed Taylor's secretary and down the stairs to the parking lot. When Taylor knew that Miss Carter had left, her smile dropped and she sighed heavily.

"Could she be more of a pain in the…?"

"Derriere?" asked a voice from the doorway. Taylor smiled when she heard the voice and walked up to it. She hugged the person and rocked side to side on her heels.

"Something likes that." They both giggled and Taylor pulled back.

"Shar, my lunch break is in half an hour, I might still have another appointment. She closed her door and went to sit down on her chair, with Sharpay sitting on the clients' chair.

"Come on Tay! Now you're acting like Miss Uptight. No time for friends, only time for work." Taylor rolled her eyes and Sharpay's eyes went wide with excitement. "You are just like her! No matter what you say! You hardly have any time for me and Kelsi and your love life is dead." Taylor's mouth dropped open at her words.

"What are you talking about? You, I and Kelsi always go out on Saturdays for brunch and I always have my lunch breaks with you." Sharpay smirked and folded her arms.

"And your love life…?" Taylor rolled her eyes at her best friends' behaviour.

"It is not dead. It is just on a break." She replied defensively. Sharpay nodded her head, not believing a word that was coming out of Taylor's single mouth. Sharpay laughed, shaking her head at the same time, and walked up to Taylor, placing a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Taylor, a break is 15 minutes. Not 1 ¼ years!" Taylor rolled her eyes and giggled. "Now come on! I was thinking that after lunch we could go back to my house and get ready for our night on the town." Taylor looked at her, obviously shocked. Was she considering that she skips a day of work? "As I said before, your love life is dead! I just want to resuscitate it. Now let's get moving, move that big single butt of yours!" she said, never taking her hand off Taylor's shoulder, until Taylor actually shrugged it off.

"Girl, get your hand off me!" Sharpay laughed along with her and grabbed her and Taylor's bags. Taylor sighed and reluctantly took her bag and slung it onto her shoulder. "I'll see if I have any appointments." Taylor mumbled, stalking over to where Jenny, her secretary, was sitting, filing her nails. As soon as Jenny saw Taylor walking over to her, she discarded her filer and pretended that she was typing up something. Taylor caught this and grinned. "You know, I think it would help if the computer was turned on." Jenny, embarrassed, allowed Taylor to reach over and turn it on for her. "There! Now you can type up all the documents like a good secretary!"

"Sorry Taylor. It's just… you know I get distracted. I'll start typing all of these up right now." Taylor pretended to think before she answered.

"Or you could do it tomorrow." Jenny's face lit up. "On one condition."

"Yes! Anything! Anything to stop me from typing up this load!" Taylor's grin got wider as she saw how desperate her secretary was.

"Im going out for an early lunch. So I'm going to need you to find someone to cover for me. I don't care who it is. So long as they are good at giving advice." Jenny looked puzzled.

"But Taylor, you're only going to be gone for only an hour."

"Yeah well, thanks to Sharpay I'm taking the whole day off." Jenny didn't see the need to find someone else; after all Taylor didn't have anymore appointments for the day. So Jenny decided to remind Taylor of that fact.

"But Tay, you don't have…"

"I'll be back tomorrow, it's not like they're gonna fill in my spot forever. It's only for today." Jenny still had the same look on her face. "Don't worry; I will also be able to finish my own paper work. So tell whoever you find that they don't have to do it." Jenny, deciding to give up, just smiled and got up to hug Taylor.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tay." Taylor returned the hug and pulled back. "Don't pull too many men at the club tonight." Jenny joked, but Taylor just dropped her mouth.

"Whatever." She said, still smiling. She walked towards her office door to get Sharpay and then they were on their way to Oasis Café **(A/N: Okay I rhymed, and I do not own this café.) **to have brunch as always. Taylor and Sharpay found a window booth and sat down at it. After placing their orders, they both began to talk.

"So how are you and Ezekiel?" Sharpay scrunched up her nose and put her drink down after taking a sip from her pink straw.

"You know how much I hate that name."

"But it's his forename, you have no choice. Unless I have gotten it wrong for the whole 24 years that I have known him." Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Ezekiel is so… not him."

"And Zeke is?" Sharpay nodded, happy that Taylor finally understood her point. Taylor just sighed and took a sip from her ice cold Diet Pepsi. **(A/N: Don't own, first thing that sprung into my mind although I'm more of a 7Up person.) **"What difference does it make? At the end of the day, he's still the one you're lying in bed with." Sharpay smiled instantly at the thought and began to stir her drink with her straw, obviously in a daze at the dirty thoughts she was having. Taylor immediately regretted her words as Sharpay had now turned a bright red. She laughed at her friend and then uttered a small thank you when their food arrived. Taylor cleared her throat and watched as Sharpay sat back upright and grinned wider. "Good thoughts?"

"Good isn't what I would use but close enough." She answered, taking a bite from her deli. Taylor shook her head and entered a forkful of ceaser salad into her mouth. Once the two ladies were done, they paid for their brunch and headed out to Sharpay's car. Sharpay got into her pink Mustang and Taylor got into the passenger seat. They strapped themselves in and headed to the house that Sharpay shared with Ezekiel. Ooh! Sorry, Zeke. Taylor got out, took her belongings and made her way to the door, with Sharpay right behind her. As if she was expected, the door opened and a dirty Zeke appeared at the door with flour and cookie dough all over him. Taylor laughed and engulfed him in a hug.

"How is my favourite cousin doing?" Taylor asked, even though she had seen him just yesterday. Zeke, knowing exactly what she was up to, pointed towards their kitchen.

"The cookies are in there." Taylor didn't wait to be told again and ran to the kitchen to treat herself. "BE CAREFUL! THEY'RE STILL…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because a loud scream was let out. "Hot." Sharpay giggled at her boyfriends' appearance; unfortunately for her he saw her staring and giggling. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the door behind her. "What are you laughing about?" Sharpay took her index finger and swiped it across Zekes nose then inserted it into her mouth.

"Mmhmm! I know these cookies are gonna be good." Zeke placed a small kiss on her lips and could taste his cookies. It was then that he agreed with Sharpay over whether his cookies were good.

"Aren't they always?" He muttered before kissing her passionately. Sharpay deepened the kiss and slipped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was ended when there was a loud cough in the room which was obviously Taylor. Sharpay, annoyed that her moment was ended, stamped her foot.

"Tay! You couldn't have given us five more minutes?" Taylor walked towards them, shaking her head and eating a cookie that was now warm.

"Nuh- uh. Who knows what you two could've done in 5 minutes all alone."

"I have a pretty good idea, actually." Sharpay said mostly to herself. Zeke just laughed, planted a chaste kiss on Sharpay's forehead and exited the room. Sharpay was still upset and refused to talk to Taylor; she just marched to her room and closed the door. Taylor groaned and dragged herself to her door. She opened it and found Sharpay fast asleep and snoring away. When Taylor looked away for a moment, Sharpay opened one eye and spoke. "Are you happy now? Instead of being downstairs and making out with my boyfriend, I am here, in my bedroom all alone."

"You know, I actually am happy. Instead of seeing you and my cousin down each other whole, I get to make a movie montage with you, my best friend." At the words 'movie montage' Sharpay shot up, a wide smile taking over her face. Taylor rolled her eyes. "I mean, we are still going to the club right?" Sharpay's mood done a complete 180 and she was now really excited. The pair went through hundreds of dresses and outfits, posing after each and every one, until they had found the right one. Obviously they had breaks in between where they had food and drinks and Sharpay got the usual kiss or two from Zeke.

"You know we haven't done that in, what? A year?" Sharpay stated, zipping up her red satin cocktail dress. Taylor simply nodded and smoothed out her gold bubble one shoulder dress.

"For good reason."

"And what reason is that?" Taylor sighed and grabbed her black sling back peep toe heels.

"I said to myself last year that the 10th time you would ask me to go clubbing with you, we would do a movie montage first. And guess what- its lucky 10th!" Taylor looked at the clock- 6.15. She pulled out her phone from her bag and dialled a number.

"Hello?" came a soft voice which seemed very happy.

"Hey Jen, how's it going down there?"

"Everything is fine. Your temporary replacement has done well."

"Okay that's good to here. What about the appointments did…?"

"Tay, there were no appointments today! You could have just left if you wanted to." Taylor felt really stupid at this point.

"Oh! Well then what did my temporary replacement do if there were no appointments?" Taylor pondered, suddenly getting lost.

"Oh she did this and that." Taylor heard a voice in the background. "Hey Tay, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at work, okay? Oh and don't forget Mr Montez is coming in tomorrow so make sure you have your…"

"Yeah, I won't forget. Bye Jenny." The phone went dead and Taylor sighed. Running a hand through her curly ebony locks, she returned her phone back into her purse. "You know, I still haven't found a reason as to why I agree to do this. I'm out getting flirted with by random men who only want one thing when I could be at work." Sharpay stopped applying her lip gloss and stared at her.

"Gosh! And Miss Carter is back, ladies and gentlemen." Taylor threw a cushion at Sharpay and sighed.

"Where's Kelsi, anyway? She's usually here on nights like this." Sharpay brushed her hair to the side and ambled to the door.

"She said that she wanted to go surprise Brendan. Apparently he just got back from Honolulu on a business meeting. If you ask me, he probably cheated on the poor girl."

"Shar!"

"What? You know it's true! Brendan is not faithful!" Taylor gave up the fight and got up to leave. "Now come on, they always let the beautiful girls in first." Taylor rolled her eyes but proceeded to follow Sharpay out. They said goodbye to Zeke, although Taylor had to yank Sharpay out of the kiss that her and Zeke were sharing.

"Dude! Why do you always let the beautiful girls in first?!" yelled a young brunette boy who was clearly not happy with the bouncer's decisions.

"Jason. Dense, naïve Jason. Sometimes there are exceptions in this world." Began another boy. He instantly stopped when he saw 2 girls wearing red and gold be allowed to walk in.

"And letting totally hot babes into the club before us is definitely an exception!" finished the other boy with fairer skin and darker hair. Taylor sighed when she entered. What the hell was she doing in here? All that people were doing was grinding against one another and drinking their brains out. Rubbing her forehead, she decided against the idea of staying any longer and so she turned to leave. Sharpay wouldn't even notice because Taylor had done it before. Only when Zeke came to pick her up and tell her of Taylor's whereabouts did she realise.

"Whatever. I shouldn't be doing this anyway." On her way out, she bumped into a masculine figure and she ended up falling back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well I wasn't the one not watching where I was going, now was I?" Taylor scowled at the man before allowing him to pull her up. "Leaving so soon?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes I am leaving. Unsuccessfully." She uttered the last part to herself. The man just laughed before reaching out to touch her arm.

"Stay for a while. Kick back, have fun. I mean, you don't want your friend to think that you're a party pooper." He leaned in towards her ear. "Do you?" He pulled back and smiled with satisfaction over her facial expression. "I'll see you around." He clicked his tongue at her and gave her arm a soft tap before leaving with his friend. Taylor stood there for about a second or so, registering what had happened and who the hell that person was, before she left to go and get a drink. The guy did have one point; Taylor never wanted to be a party pooper. Even though most of the time she was, she didn't mean to. So what if she was a work-a-holic? At least it paid her bills. Going out clubbing every now and then definitely didn't pay any bills whatsoever. She ordered a Virgin Pina Colada and held the glass in her hand as she searched the room for any sign of Sharpay. She ended up seeing her on the phone in the corner of the room, trying to get a clingy guy away from her. Taylor took a sip from her glass and set it down, but not before thinking about it. She wasn't that thirsty, so she decided to leave it there. If she was thirsty however, there was no way on God's earth that she would leave that drink there and let it be spiked. She hopped off of the stool and squeezed through different people to try and get to the restroom.

"Hey baby. How about you give me a dance?" a random guy grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her close to himself.

"Eew! Get off of me!" She shrugged him off and continued her route. Again she was dragged away. She was really getting pissed now. She was about to blow up at the person until she realised who it was. She took a clear look at Sharpay's face and held her hand tighter. "Shar, what's wrong?"

"Kelsi just called me. She said that Brendan cheated on her." Taylor shook her head, not understanding why this caused Sharpay to be this way.

"Yeah, I thought we already established that Brendan's a cheater."

"Yeah but… he cheated on her with my brother! Ryan of all people! He's gay and he didn't even tell me – his twin sister! Some brother he is." Taylor enveloped Sharpay in a hug as it all hit Sharpay.

"Come on, you need to get all fixed up." Sharpay just nodded and they went to the restroom. Taylor opened the door and immediately regretted her decision. "Oh god." She covered her eyes and Sharpay stopped sniffling when she saw what Taylor was shielding her eyes from. She regained composure and got back to her usual self.

"Get a room! No one wants to see you 2 at it." Taylor looked down at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Now you're just being hypocritical." She whispered, referring to the many times that she has had to witness Zeke and Sharpay show their love for each other. When the guy, who was holding the girl up against the wall, looked back and put the girl down, a smile formed on his face.

"So you didn't leave?" The girl who was pinned up only a second ago, tried to leave with her head held high. At least she tried to leave with some dignity. Unfortunately for her, her dress was still raised, so you could see part of her ass and a bit of her underwear. Taylor and Sharpay both giggled at her but stopped when the man let out his hand for them to shake. "I know this isn't a good way to introduce myself and all but I'm…"

"Troy Bolton. Who doesn't know you? When my boyfriend isn't cooking, he's watching you!" Sharpay deadpanned, now completely over what had happened. Troy's smile kind of dropped and it turned into one of worry. Sharpay realised her mistake and cleared it up. "Not in a pervy, stalker way of course! He just watches you play… on the TV… when your games are on." Troy laughed gently and slipped his hands into his pocket while Taylor just looked at her nails. _You are in need of some serious painting, my friends. _She thought, looking at her bare nails. Sharpay, noticing that she could do her friend a favour, pushed Taylor forward. "Have you met Taylor?" Taylor became more alert at Sharpay's words and protested.

"He doesn't need to meet Taylor." At the moment, Taylor was getting angry at Sharpay. Not only had she made Taylor speak in third person, she was trying to set her up! With a playboy!

"Actually, we already met. When she was trying to make a run for it, she bumped into me and I, uh, convinced her not to leave." Sharpay nudged Taylor eagerly. Taylor sucked her teeth and tapped her hand on her arm. "Well, I'm sorry ladies but I have to go, um, meet with someone." Taylor scoffed at his words and sighed. When he left Sharpay pinched Taylor.

"Ouch! What the hell, Shar?"

"You could've ended your love situation right there!" Taylor laughed hard.

"He is Troy freakin' Bolton. Everything in a man that I DON'T want or need. Now can we go home? I'm tired." Sharpay reluctantly agreed and the two went home. As soon as Sharpay went upstairs and saw a picture of her and Ryan, she burst into tears. Zeke came rushing over and wrapped her up, holding her close to him. Moments like that made Taylor wish she had someone who would hold her in a time of need and talk to her to help her get through it all. She managed to walk out unnoticed and she walked home.

Taylor walked down the hallway, feeling the same way she always did: confident. Confident that she will succeed in her job. Jenny also seemed to be in a bright mood this morning.

"Morning Jenny."

"Morning Taylor. How was your night? I hear you bumped into Mr Bolton?" Taylor looked at her, perplexed. "My friend was the one that got lucky with him. In the restroom?"

"Right." It reached Jenny in 14 hours? Impressive. "Remember…"

"I know, I know. Type up all these documents. I'm starting to regret this deal." Taylor just laughed, hit the table with her hand and made her way to the office.

"Too late. You have no other option." Jenny just smiled and got to work. When Taylor entered, she let out a scream Jenny came running in, hand on her heart,

"What is it, Taylor?!" Taylor pointed at the girl sitting at her desk who was sporting a smile.

"Wh-who is she? A-a- and what is she doing in my office?" Jenny rolled her eyes and walked up to the girl.

"Tay, this was your temporary replacement." She got up from the chair and stood in front of Taylor.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella Montez. I think you know my dad, Mr Montez?" Taylor's mouth dropped open in shock. This girl looked about her age. How old was Mr Montez?! And how could something so… mean, create something so… nice? Taylor genuinely smiled and shook Gabriella's hand.

"Hi, Gabriella. So I'm guessing you're waiting for your dad?" Gabriella shook her head, her dark locks following.

"No, I actually came to see you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to show you a few things before I left." Taylor nodded her head and watched as Gabriella went through Taylor's cabinets that were full of files that had been chucked anywhere.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you. It's full of untidy files." Gabriella slid it open and Taylor's eyes widened. She stepped towards the neatly filed drawer and pointed at Gabriella. "You? You did this?" Gabriella nodded and clasped her hands behind herself. "Thank you. You don't know how many times I've said to Jenny that I'd do it, but thank you!" Gabriella looked over at Jenny, who gave her a thumb up sign, then she diverted her attention back to Taylor when she turned back around from staring at her beautiful office. "Gabriella, how would you like to become my personal assistant?"

"Well, I've never heard of psychiatrists having assistants…"

"And you'll be the first!" Gabriella just nodded her head and hugged Taylor, giving Jenny a thumb up sign. Jenny mouthed an I told you so and walked out of the room to get started. Jenny was now working with her 2 closest friends so she was happy.

**There goes the first chapter, which shall not be updated until Chapter 12 of WTYT comes out… which wont be long if you review. It took me a whole day to do this and my pinky is now shaking uncontrollably, I have to get that checked. **

**R&R, I don't own anything**

**TraylorxChaylor**


	2. IGNORE THIS CHAPTER ITSS JUST AN AN

Hey You Guys!

So not only am I suffering from major writer's block, but I need to have more people in my topic in the 'Everything High School Musical Fans Could Want' forum! I've posted a topic, a roleplay, and it's called Bid For Love. So I Need Characters, If You want one, just tell me either in a review or a PM!

Again, sorry I couldn't post a chapter this week, but I will have a double posting next time! Thank you to the reviewers of this story for last week, I appreciate it.

So here are the characters-

Taylor- Me (TraylorxChaylor)

Troy-

Sharpay-

Gabriella-

Chad-

Ryan-

Zeke-

Kelsi-

As you can see, we only have me, lol, this is because I just started it… literally 2 minutes ago and I'm counting on you guys to join. So if you are interested in any of the available characters, review, PM, or just go to the forum site and look for it so you can send a reply!

Xoxo TraylorxChaylor

If you want a link, it's: .net/topic/22101/17200594/1/, if it's not showing… basically it's the site name plus //topic/22101/17200594/1/


	3. Chapter 2

**Kay so it has been months since the last update. I apologize. But i do hope that my reviewers bare with me because it hurt when no one reviewed Chapter 12 of Weaker Than You Think.**

**Disclaimer- I Don't Own Anything.. Unless you don't know it, then I **_**might own it.**_

**3 days later**

Staring at the man in front of her, Taylor's eyebrows furrowed as she listened. "I understand she needed her space but dumping me with her child-" The man was cut off by Taylor's firm voice.

"Gabriella is your child too, Alex." Taylor said in a way that came out harsh. Gabriella was her assistant, why would she let some man talk badly about her?

"Mr. Montez. Its Mr. Montez to you." he stated calmly, straightening out his tie. Taylor raised an eyebrow and put a hand to her forehead. She looked at her timer and groaned when she saw that there were 10 minutes left. Alex ran a hand through his dark thick hair and leaned back, his sharp brown eyes darting around her room. As mean as he was, Taylor had to admit he was a good looking guy... And Jenny thought so too. She walked in holding some files and a coffee. "H-hi, Mr. Montez... Uh, Taylor, I have some files that have been typed up and copied and I have your coffee." Taylor looked at her, puzzled.

"Jenny, I'm not finishing till 5." she replied, watching as Jenny placed the files down and handed her her coffee. Whilst doing so, Jenny managed to sneak a look at Alex. Taylor caught this and smirked.

"Hey Taylor, your 5 o'clock-" Gabriella stopped when she saw her father. "Dad."

"Gabriella." Taylor and Jenny looked between father and daughter. "I have business to attend so I'll be back next week same time." he stood up, shared a brief look with Gabriella and walked out. Jenny and Taylor instantly looked at Gabriella. "What?" Jenny grabbed the coffee that Taylor had just reached for.

"'What?' That was intense!" Gabriella shook her head and slumped down on the clients' chair.

"Nothing new. He doesn't love me, he reminds me of that everyday. _Best Dad In The World._" she stated, the last part dripping with sarcasm. Jenny saw this as her chance. She slipped in next to Gabriella and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know what I think your dad needs? A girlfriend." Taylor groaned and covered her face with one hand.

"Jenny, where is this leading?" Gabriella asked, a little uncomfortable in talking about her dad's love life.

"Just hear me out. He's depressed, Gabs. He's lonely; he needs someone to talk to. Someone to have a drink with, someone to," Jenny got a dreamy eyed look in her eyes, "lie next to at night." She sighed as her mind filled with ideas.

"Jenny! Stop! You're not helping!" Gabi cried, folding her arms over her chest. Taylor looked at the brunette in front of her. It was obvious she loved her dad, but it seemed as if the feeling wasn't mutual. Taylor couldn't even begin to imagine growing up in a house with no love. Love and support is what got her here. A successful psychiatrist.

"Okay fine…" she stood up to leave "But if you change your mind, just drop his phone number on my desk." She smiled hopefully and Gabriella just shook her head. Jenny sighed and waved her hand as she left. Taylor took this as a chance to get to know Gabriella better.

"Gabriella how do you feel when he does that to you?" Gabriella didn't expect her to start asking questions but she hesitated at first before she answered.

"I feel… angry at him. I hate him." Taylor shook her head and smiled slightly.

"You don't hate your father. No one can ever hate someone that is a part of their family. Which means he doesn't hate you. You don't hate him, Gabi," Taylor got comfortable in her seat. "You love him. And you want him to love you too. You want him to acknowledge the fact that no matter what he does, you are his daughter and nothing's gonna change that." Gabriella chuckled lightly and wiped a tear that had escaped her eye.

"It's like you're reading my mind." She looked down at the ground. "I just wanna be loved, Tay. My mom left me. She doesn't love me but like you said, I can't bring myself to hate her. My dad is the only family I have right now. But even then, he doesn't act like I'm family." Just then Jenny's head popped into the door.

"That's not true, Gabs. You have me and Tay." She smiled as Gabriella hugged Taylor and went up to hug Jenny.

"Taylor, is it okay if I have my break now?" Taylor nodded and Gabriella left.

Taylor sat in her chair in deep thought. "Taylor your next client should be here in the next 5 minutes."

"Next client? Why, I thought I was done for the day?"

"No. He called in last minute, he said he only wanted 5 minutes." Taylor rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Alright, what's this guys name?" Jenny put a hand to her head in an attempt to remember the name of the man with the husky voice she had talked to on the phone.

"Roy. Roy Bolt. Yeah, I think that's it." Taylor got an odd feeling inside but she shook it off. She was about to say something when a figure appeared at the door. Taylor's eyes drifted towards the guy as Jenny turned around and her breath caught in her throat. "Maybe I got it wrong. Im Jenny." She extended her hand for him to shake but instead he took it and brought it up to his lips causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl. Tay just rolled her eyes and got up to clear her desk. "Bye Tay. Bye Troy." She smiled and left the two alone, closing the door behind her.

"Small world, huh?" Troy began, slipping his hands into his pockets and circling her room.

"Are you stalking me?" Taylor exclaimed, running a hand through her straightened hair.

"N-no! Why would you think that?"

"Because it's not a coincidence that I meet you in a club 2 days ago and then now you're here in my office."

"Taylor, I really am here for some therapy."

"Well why me of the entire psychiatrists in this town?" Troy stayed quiet before shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, so maybe I did choose you 'cos I wanted to see you again." Taylor bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. "But seriously, I am here for some therapy, so can we…" he gestured towards the chairs.

"Yeah, of course. Sit down, Troy." They both sat down and looked at each other, neither saying a word. Taylor raised her eyebrows. "You can start now."

"Right. Erm.. Well. I'm think I'm addicted to" Taylor bust out laughing at his statement.

"Troy, you don't need me. You need to go to rehab." She managed to get out, still crying of laughter.

"This isn't funny, Taylor. I'd rather have a psychiatrist. They don't patronize you like the people at the rehabilitation centre." Taylor sighed and looked at him.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Troy's head shot up and he flashed his lopsided grin.

"That's a bit straight forward don't you think?"

"Just answer the question, Troy. You wanted my help, so now we're doing this My way."

"I was 15." Taylor's face turned into one of shock.

"15? How old was the girl?" Troy laughed bitterly.

"Woman. She was a woman." Taylor's jar dropped at this point.

"Troy," she began, setting her note book aside, and looking right into his eyes. "How did this happen?" Troy was unsure of how he would tell her. He didn't exactly want to. Not yet anyway, this was way too early to be telling someone a story of how his innocence was taken away from him. He shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said quietly, looking down at the open diary and papers on the table in front of him as his eyes started to sting at the memory. Taylor caught what he was doing and she nodded her head.

"Next question. Why do you use women like that?"

"I don't use them." Taylor scoffed.

"You do Troy. You lure them in; make them think they have a chance, have sex with them, then kick them out of your bed when you're done. You use them. You use them to make yourself feel better!" Taylor replied, getting out all the anger, she'd ever had towards Troy.

Wow. Troy really didn't appreciate people talking about him like this, especially when they didn't even know him. He wasn't going to take it. No matter who it was. Even if it was a woman as beautiful as Taylor.

"You don't know anything about me! You're just like everyone else! They only think that I get with girls just for sex. That's not true, Taylor Mckessie! Some of these girls I actually cared about." Taylor began to laugh. That's when Troy had had enough. "I don't have to do this. I don't have to take this from you. This was a waste of my time." As he stood up to leave, Taylor reached out to touch him.

"Stay. I want to try and help you, Troy. I'm sorry." He looked down at her and sat back down.

"No need. There is some truth to what you're saying. I mean, yeah, I guess I do go out with some of these girls to make myself feel better. I don't know. I'm tired of it now. It's getting quite old." They both shared a laugh before Troy ran a hand through his hair and they sat in silence once again. "I've never been in a relationship before. I just thought you'd like to know." Once again, Taylor's jaw dropped.

"Never?"

"Never." He repeated. "I've never wanted to be in one. Commitment scares me."

"Yeah, but commitment is probably exactly what you need. You need a relationship. Cos right now, you're getting used to the life you're in and Troy, it's not a good way to live your life. You can't die a playboy. I mean, at least if you're in a relationship, you'll learn to stick to one woman, and not keep jumping into random womens beds. Plus, relationships are good. Think about it. You'll never get cold, you'll never be bored, and you'll know that there's at least one person who truly loves you." She smiled as she finished. She wanted all of those things for herself. Hell, she needed them. It had been too long since she was in a relationship.

Troy thought as she said all these things. He could see the need in her eyes as she said all these things. She had a far off look in her eyes. He couldn't help but think. He wouldn't mind keeping her war, every night, going to bed with her in his arms. He wouldn't mind being the one to make her laugh. He wouldn't mind—No. No, love was just going too far.

"So you think I should get into a relationship?"

"No. Jumping straight into a relationship is not the way to go. Get to know someone. Someone who you think you have a chance with. Someone who you think you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with."

"That's a loooong time, Taylor." She rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself.

"Alright, so maybe not the rest of your life, but you know, short term will do just fine. Anything to get you occupied and away from your partying lifestyle." Taylor stated. Troy smiled at her and got up.

"Thanks for the talk, Taylor. I have to get going now." Taylor frowned; she was strangely enjoying that talk. That was weird. She had enjoyed talking to Troy Bolton. She would've never expected her of all people to enjoy a conversation with Troy Bolton. She meekly smiled at him and said 'It's okay.' Just before Troy walked out of the door he turned back around to face her.

"So you said I should get to know someone before I jump into the relationship?" Taylor nodded her head. "I'll see you at the coffee house tomorrow at 3." He flashed a smile at her and walked away.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no! JENNY!" Jenny raced into the room and gave Taylor a once over. When she noticed there was nothing wrong with her, she let out a breath.

"Taylor, what is it?" Taylor dropped her head into her hands.

"I think I've got a date with Troy Bolton tomorrow." She said, lifting her head and placing a trembling hand on her forehead.

"What's so bad about that?" Jenny asked, to her it would be a dream to get to go on a date with Troy "sexy as fuck" Bolton.

Taylor thought for a minute. What was so bad about it? She still couldn't come up with a reason. He was a heartless playboy? She couldn't use that anymore because now she knew there was another side to him. And she was curious to dig deeper into that side. She was curious to see the human side of Troy. The Troy that actually cared.

And she had to admit, she was pretty pumped about seeing his face again.

**Hope you enjoyed that one.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers for sticking with me, I apologize for not being on so much. But Im back now. For Good!**

**You know what to do.**

**R&R! **

**TraylorxChaylor**

**Mrs Tremaine Neverson **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the reviewers of last week: **_traylorlove, LunaSolTierra, MermaidRam85, LaUr3n-ShAuNy __**and **__Quizas._** Your reviews meant a lot to my return to fan fiction **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters apart from my own original ones. And I do not own any places or anything, unless they sound like you don't know them, then MAYBE I own it **** 3**

**Saturday (Date Day)**

Pacing across the magenta rug in her apartment, Taylor anxiously bit the side of her thumb. What was she doing going to share coffee with Troy Bolton? There was no going back now, Troy had probably already made his way there and she couldn't leave him hanging. Not when he's paying a whole lot of money for the sessions with her. Plus that's just rude. Why was Sharpay taking so damn long with Taylor's earrings? Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Almost running to the it, Taylor opened it and pulled in the energetic blonde.

"Take your time." Taylor groaned, snatching the box away from Sharpay. Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at Taylor.

"Why are you so worried about your appearance today, Tay?" Taylor rolled her eyes and strolled to her full length mirror to put on her earrings.

"I always care about my appearance, Shar." Sharpay shook her head and sat down on the comfortable leather sofa.

"Yeah, but not like this." Sharpay gasped. "Aww. Taylor. You care extra because it's Troy." Taylor scoffed and sighed at Sharpay. Okay, so in a way Sharpay was right. But then again, Taylor hadn't been on a date for a while so she had to pull out all the stops. She thought about this. Date? She was going on a date with Troy Bolton? No, no, no. This was just a coffee. With a client. Nothing more, nothing less. Smiling to herself, she turned a little in the mirror to check herself out. She had to admit, after not being in the game for 15 months, she looked good. She had on a sleeveless yellow bow summer dress, espadrille sling back wedges and the wooden hoop earrings that Sharpay had borrowed from her.

"No, Shar. I care because this is my first... outing with a male, in a while." Sharpay laughed loudly.

"You mean date?" Taylor sharply turned around.

"No. No, no, no. This is not a date. Just a friendly coffee, with a client."

"If you say so. But I know how this is going to turn out. You're gonna go for a drink, you're gonna discover you might have feelings for Troy, he's going to start to fall for you, then you're gonna grow old together, overcoming all the ups and downs that will come with your relationship because your love for each other is so strong."

"You need to stop reading fan fiction, Shar. No way am I falling in love with the guy. Sharpay it's just one coffee, maybe a muffin too. What's the most that can happen?" Sharpay opened her mouth to answer but Taylor raised her hand. "Don't answer that." She jogged to her bedroom, coming out with her clutch and a hair band.

"Up or down?" she asked, as Sharpay strode over to her.

"Down, so that when Troy plants a hot kiss on you, he can run his hands through your—"

"Sharpay! That's up it is." She replied, tying her hair into a neat ponytail with one swift movement of her wrist. "I should get going. I'm hungry anyway." Taylor hugged Sharpay and made her way out.

"Get me back a blueberry muffin!"

**At the coffee house.**

Taylor sat patiently as she played with her Blackberry. 20 minutes had passed since the agreed time of 3. _'Maybe he had some sort of meeting.'_ Taylor thought, lifting her head up again to check just in case he was about to stroll in. Nothing. Just other people. People smiling with their children, or couples linking arms and laughing. Children and a partner. That sounded good for Taylor. She wanted that. She wanted a family. She wanted-, her thoughts seized as she saw a tall, blue eyed man walk in.

Her smile faded when she realised that the man wasn't Troy. Tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear and looked down.

An hour had passed, and no one had come. Taylor angrily grabbed her things and stormed out of the coffee house, earning a few stares from customers. Taylor was absolutely livid! She'd just waited for an hour and Troy didn't show up. He didn't even have the decency to have called her to cancel. Did he even have her number? Well, he could've asked Jenny. Or better yet, he could've told Jenny that he wasn't coming. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened and she clenched her jaw the more she thought about it. How could she have even thought that he would show up? Urgh!

When Taylor got home, she was met by eager brown eyes.

"So?" Sharpay asked, "How was it? You falling for him yet?" she joked, nudging Taylor. Taylor just dropped her things and placed her hands on her hips.

"The jerk didn't even show up! I got dressed up for nothing!" Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" Taylor sighed.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go change then we can watch some TV." She smiled weakly at Sharpay and walked to her bedroom to change. When she came back out, they sat on the sofa and began to watch E! News. They were joking and laughing at something that Zeke had said when the female hosts' voice caught their attention.

"_Basketball superstar and oh-so-hot Troy Bolton was seen today leaving Breeze hotel with leggy supermodel, Tiara Gold. The two were seen at around 2:30 this afternoon and were then spotted entering the expensive store, 'Jewels.' We're not sure if anything is going on between the two, but we're definitely sure that the two would make beautiful children!"_

Taylor glared at the screen, not believing what she had just heard. Well there was no doubt about it now, Troy had stood her up. For Tiara Gold! She knew exactly what they were up to in Breeze hotel. This was the exact opposite of what Taylor had told him he had to do. She shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"Tay, why are you laughing? It's kinda creepy."

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking of how fun it's gonna be when Troy comes for his session next week." Taylor smiled to herself, planning out exactly what she was going to say.

**The Next Week**

For the next week or so, more news escaped of Troy's sightings with different models. Every time Taylor saw them, it made her contemplate the conversation she was to have on the day of Troy's session. And today was that day. She looked down at herself and undid one button. She quickly did it back up and pushed her hair out of the way.

"It looked fine, Tay." Gabriella told her, entering the room and setting Taylor's coffee down.

"With the button undone? Don't you think it's a bit much? I don't want to look like I actually care." Gabriella giggled and raised an eyebrow.

"Purple silk shirt? Tay, already, anyone can tell that you put in that extra bit of effort today." She stated; smiling as Taylor adjusted her skirt.

"Yeah well I did take a bit longer to straighten my hair." She said, stroking her beautiful thick hair. "You just missed your dad by the way." Gabriella rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll see him when-" She was cut off by a cough coming from the door. Both women's eyes darted to the figure at the door and Taylor rolled her eyes as she saw what was in his hands. Gabriella's eyes however, were fixated to this man. To her, he was stunning. Sure, she'd seen him on the TV and everything but in person, this guy really was all as sexy as people made him out to be. How could Taylor be mad at him? If it were her, she would've forgiven him the moment she saw his mesmerising blue eyes.

"Hi." Gabriella said, eagerly strolling up to him and extending her hand. Troy, not wanting to be rude, shook her hand. "Gabriella."

"Troy Bolton."

"Yes she knows. Everybody knows you." Taylor said, rolling her eyes once again. Troy chuckled at Taylor's attitude and turned his attention back to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, it's nice to meet you." Smiling at her, Troy rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I should be going. Have a good session, Mr Bolton."

"Oh please, pretty girls like you can call me Troy." Gabriella took a deep breath as an attempt to contain the squeal that was about to escape her mouth. Taylor placed her hand on her forehead and inwardly groaned. Wow, he was so cheesy. The door shut and Troy just stood in the middle of her office.

"You gonna just stand there?" Taylor questioned, leaning over purposefully and sorting out some of her papers. Troy caught her game immediately and he didn't resist either. His eyes dropped and he was not disappointed by what he saw. He stepped forward and placed the daisies on her desk.

"These are for you."

"What for?"

"For not being able to attend our date." Taylor raised her manicured hand.

"It was not a date, Troy. It was just a coffee. Well, it was going to be just a coffee. But you didn't show." She responded, flashing him a sarcastic smile.

"Sarcasm's not hot, Taylor." Taylor rolled her eyes and began to tap her fingers on the desk. "Stop rolling your eyes, one of these days your eyeballs are gonna stay in that position." Taylor had to try her hardest to keep herself from smiling. She didn't want to give in so she bit the insides of her cheeks. Troy noticed her trying not to laugh. "You're gonna end up like this." He rolled his eyes up so that you couldn't see his iris. This did it for Taylor and a bright smile burst onto her face.

"Wow. Taylor Mckessie just smiled. I guess she isn't as miserable as I thought."

"Yeah, well you probably would've found out earlier if you hadn't blown me off. You completely ignored my advice, didn't you?" Troy nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Busted, huh?"

"Yeah."

Troy sighed. "Tay, it's hard."

"Taylor." Troy looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "You called me, Tay. Only my friends call me that."

"Oh, okay. I thought that after that bonding session we had, we were at least friends... Taylor."

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?"

"Who doesn't want to be my friend?" Taylor was about to roll her eyes when Troy's words echoed in her head. Instead she just shook her head.

"Can we please just get on with the session? You were saying something just now, I wanna focus on that. You said it's hard. What is?"

Troy looked around and plopped down on the clients' chair, getting comfortable. He placed his hands behind his head and stopped to think. "Getting rid of my usual habits. I can't stop just like that. It's gonna take time."

"Okay. So how's your time management?" Taylor asked, bringing her chair closer to the clients seat.

"I don't know what this has to do with anything, but it's quite good actually."

"Hmm. Three o'clock, what does that look like on an analogue clock?"

"Big hand on twelve, small hand on three. Taylor, what does this have to do with anything?" Troy asked, genuinely confused as Taylor sketched something down on her notepad.

"Do you own a phone, Troy?" Troy looked up at Taylor and laughed. "I'm just asking, Troy. Answer the question."

"Yes, Taylor, I do."

"So why didn't you call to let me know that you were gonna be fucking Tiara all night and spoiling the chick, so you wouldn't be able to make it?" Taylor retaliated, smiling slyly at him.

"You want an apology?"

"It would be nice." Troy sat upright in his chair and took one of Taylor's hands and held it in his own.

"Taylor, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make our date-"

"It wasn't a date."

"Let me finish. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make our date, because believe me; I was looking forward to it. It's just that something came up." Taylor raised an eyebrow, a thought coming to her mind. "You got a dirty ass mind, Taylor." She couldn't help but throw her head back and roar with laughter. "But in a way, that's a good thing." Troy said, licking his lips and dropping his eyes back to Taylor's full lips. Her hands suddenly began to clam up, so she quickly snatched them away and crossed out something on her notepad.

"Let's start. Now, why don't you want to stick to one woman?"

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just difficult for me. Especially when all these women are throwing themselves at you. I got needs, Taylor. And I'm pretty sure that not just one woman can fulfil them." Taylor wrote down some notes. "Unless, you want to try." Troy winked at her smoothly.

"Woah. No. Mr Bolton, I don't think you can handle what I've got." Taylor replied, playing along with Troy. She enjoyed messing around with Troy. And slowly, she was starting to warm up to him. Don't get me wrong, she still thought he was a selfish lunkhead basketball player. But he was also a funny, genuine guy.

Troy instantly looked her up and down, sneaking in one more look at Taylor's curves. "I can try, if you let me." There was an awkward silence as the two just stared at each other, lust and want in their eyes.

"Back to your addiction, Troy." Taylor stated, clearing her throat and looking down at her paper. "I understand it's going to take time, but that just means you're gonna have to take things one step at a time. So every week, I'm gonna set you a target. I expect you to meet the targets by the time of our next session. Don't try cheating, cos believe me, I will find out." Troy rubbed his chin as he watched her speak. Her confidence and her ability to speak was something he found attractive. She was articulate, independent and she had faith in him. Plus, judging by the way she played along to his little games, she was a little freak inside. Troy definitely wanted to discover that side of Taylor.

"So, Troy, I want you, for this week, to try and cut down the amount of parties you go to. Try 3 maximum per week."

"3! What am I meant to do for the other 4 nights?"

"Catch up on some sleep, read, go out for dinner with someone, that way, you're also incorporating what we talked about last week." Troy sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose.

"Taylor, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to do it." Taylor reached out and touched his arm, looking directly at him.

"Troy, I think you will be able to do it. Don't get happy or anything, but I believe in you." Troy flashed a smile and nodded.

"Fine. I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking." Taylor glanced up at the clock and frowned when she realised that her time with Troy was running out. Troy caught her look and once again, held her hand softly.

"Taylor, since for the next week or so, I'm gonna be free for 4 nights, would you like to go for dinner? I promise I'll be on time."

"Troy..."

"Taylor, I know I'm not your favourite person in the world, but I want us to at least be friends. You have to admit, you have fun in our sessions. I have fun too and it seems as if we'd have a good time."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Are you saying yes?" Troy asked, praying that she says yes.

**Well you're gonna have to wait for her reply! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm really happy with where this story is going and I hope you guys like it too!**

**R&R**

**MissMercedesJade **

**No longer TraylorxChaylor**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am on a roll! Ideas keep coming to me. I guess that's a good thing though lol, but anyway, make sure you guys check out my new story Electric Eyes, it would mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, apart from original characters.**

"No." Answered Taylor, taking her hand away and picking up a few papers. Troy had to admit, he was pretty shocked at her answer, and he expected a yes. Not in a cocky way, but him and Taylor had made a connection and he thought that she would at least agree to acting on it.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean exactly that, Troy. I'm not accepting your offer."

"Wh-why? I thought we were connecting?" Taylor chuckled bitterly.

"Troy, I don't mix business with pleasure. That's unprofessional." Troy gave her a smirk then and let out a laugh. Taylor just looked on. She really didn't find what was funny with what she had just said. "What? What's so funny?"

"Tay," he began, but stopped at the look she gave him. Rolling his eyes, he continued. "Taylor, by going on one date with me you won't be mixing the two together. It's just one date. Please." She looked at him in surprise. Was Troy Bolton begging her to go on a date with him? She was definitely going to milk this out for as long as she could.

"Are you begging?"

"No, I'm not begging! And I'm not gonna beg. I'm Troy Bolton." Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and purposefully raising her breasts, this action didn't go unnoticed by Troy. His eyes once again dropped down and he cleared his throat, looking back up at her. "You need to stop doing that." He stated firmly.

"Doing what?" asked Taylor, innocently sending him a sweet smile and pushing her hair back.

"You know what you're doing. You're tryna seduce me. Miss Mckessie!" Taylor nearly choked at his words. Placing her hands on the desk in front of her, she spoke with a stern voice.

"I'm not trying to seduce you. I'm just trying to see if you have any self control."

"And your verdict?" Taylor sighed, and leaned back, buttoning her top button and taking away Troy's view.

"Judging by the way your eyes keep darting down to my breasts and that look you've been giving me, no, you don't have any self control." Troy knew she was correct. His eyes kept wondering. But it wasn't his fault. That's what boobs are there for. To be looked at. And she was basically giving him a free look with the way she kept leaning forward, but he did have self control.

"Oh believe me, I do have self control."

"Oh is that so?" Troy nodded and bit his lip, leaning forward and speaking in a low voice.

"Yes, because it's taking everything within me to stop myself from pushing all those papers off your desk and... having my way with you right now." He spoke huskily, finishing with a wink as she blushed and looked away. Taylor didn't know what to say, so she went back to answering his first question.

"Fine." She sighed and watched as Troy's face lit up as he stood and began to remove his suit jacket.

"F-fine? Okay, so how do you wanna do this? Against the wall, on your desk, on the chair? Cos to be honest, I don't mind!" Taylor suddenly realised that she hadn't made herself clear when she answered him. Laughing softly, she gazed up at him.

"Troy, I meant fine as in I'd go on a date with you tomorrow night. Not yes to having sex with you in the middle of my office." Troy's smile faltered a bit, but he covered it up well with a one sided smile.

"Oh. I knew that." He chuckled nervously, putting his jacket back on and rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Taylor nodded as if to say 'sure you did' and scrawled something down on a piece of paper before handing it to him.

"That's my address and my number. Now you don't have an excuse for standing me up." He let out a small smile and leaned in for a hug. Taylor just stared at him before shaking his hand instead. However Troy didn't give up, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Troy, what are you doing?" she asked as she awkwardly brought her arms up and returned the hug, causing Troy to grin wider.

"Hugging you goodbye, what do you think I'm doing?" Taylor stepped back and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Taylor." She returned his smile and watched as he strolled out of her office. She didn't want to admit it, but she was genuinely excited to going out with Troy.

"TROY BOLTON ASKED YOU OUT ON A DINNER DATE?" Taylor had to hold her phone away from her as a loud, ear piercing squeal came through. Sharpay finally calmed down and giggled. "What time? I'm gonna make my way to your house at 6 so we can get you ready! In fact, I'll come pick you up from work. Oh, Tay-"

"Shar, stop making such a big deal out of it. It's nothing really." Sharpay instantly gasped at her words. How could she say it was nothing? The coffee was one thing – even though he missed that – but a Dinner Date was different. A dinner date was more elegant, a dinner date was much more important.

"Taylor, this is not nothing. You are going on a date. A dinner date at that, with Troy Bolton. And knowing how rich he is, he's probably gonna take you somewhere really fancy. This _is_ a big deal!" Taylor heard doors being shut and shuffling. "So, you know what you're gonna wear? I was thinking maybe that shimmery gold dress that hugs your curves perfectly. That ought to drive him crazy! He won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Well who said I even want his hands on me, Shar?" Sharpay laughed out loud, and didn't stop. She didn't stop until Taylor cleared her throat.

"Oh please, Tay! I know you want his big, manly hands on your—"

"Okay, I'm hanging up now!" Taylor joked, so that Sharpay would stop all of her nasty talk.

"Taylor! Okay, I'll stop. I have to go anyway, so I'll stop by tomorrow at your work instead, pick you up, then we can go back to your house and get you ready! Bye Tay, love you!" Sharpay hung up after Taylor replied. Leaning back on her sofa, she reached out for the remote and switched it on. As much as she tried to concentrate on the newest story on Kim Kardashian, her mind kept flicking back towards Troy. He was definitely something different. She didn't understand why he put up the act of being a heartless player. He had another side to him. Although he tried to hide it a lot, like when she asked him about him losing his virginity at 15, Taylor knew that Troy had a softer side. One that actually cared. Plus he understood her on levels not many other people had. It also helped that he was incredibly sexy and she knew for a fact that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

'_Many stars were spotted last night partying it up at The One. These stars included Blake Lively, Kim Kardashian and her supposed boyfriend Kanye West. However, one person was notably missing. Basketball superstar Troy Bolton was nowhere to be found. Complete shocker! I mean, we all know how much Mr Bolton loves a good party!'_

Taylor inwardly beamed. He had taken her advice. He had actually listened to her and that made her feel absolutely great and it had also made her want tomorrow to just hurry up so that she could go on that date with him.

Troy lay on his bed, bored out of his mind. His phone was in his hands and it was blowing up with texts from some of his friends who were at The One having the time of their lives. He really wanted to go, but he knew for a fact that Taylor would find out and then she'd be disappointed and most probably cancel their date, and that was the last thing he wanted right now. If it were up to him, the date would've been tonight, but that would be too soon. Turning over, his mind went back to the mocha-skinned beauty. She was amazing. As much as he didn't want to admit it, to her or himself, she was unlike any other girl he had met before. She stood her ground, she was able to handle him and his massive ego and she was down-right beautiful. Again, another word he had never used to describe a female. What was Taylor McKessie doing to him? First she almost made him open up about one of the worst experiences of his life, but then again that's her job, next, she's making him stay at home instead of hooking up with easy chicks at the club, then, she's got him constantly thinking about her! It was frustrating and he needed to get her off his thoughts. Looking at his phone, he searched his contacts for one of the girls he knew was an easy lay, her name was Tammy, but he stopped as Taylor's name came up. Without thinking about it, he instantly pressed call and waited.

Taylor groaned as her phone vibrated on her nightstand. She was not in the mood to talk right now, so whoever it was disturbing her sleep, better have had a good reason to call. Rolling over and letting her arm fling out to grasp her phone, she put it to her ear and sighed. "Hello?" she asked groggily, pushing herself up and leaning on her headboard.

"Taylor, it's Troy." Taylor let out a yawn as she fought with sleep, her eyes slowly drooping down.

"Uh-huh." Troy laughed at her tiredness and screamed into the phone, instantly jolting Taylor's body and head up.

"Tay, were you sleeping?" Taylor rolled her eyes, switched on her bedside lamp and ran a hand over her face.

"It's 11pm, what the hell do you think I was doing?" She harshly whispered, causing Troy to laugh out loud.

"Glad you're finally fully awake, Tay. So... what's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I'm hanging up." Taylor plainly answered, aggravated that this was the reason to why he had woke her up.

"Tay, DON'T..." He sighed, "I'm bored and I need something to do."

"Go read a book or something. Troy, some of us have to go to work tomorrow morning." Answered Taylor, now picking at a piece of imaginary lint on her duvet.

"I have practise in the morning! I... I don't know what to do with myself. This is probably the first time in a Long time that I haven't been out partying, or... kept myself occupied with a female, or not touched a drink! You don't understand how tempted I was tonight to just call up one of my easy lays or to just get one of the guys from the team to take me to The One."

"And what stopped you?" Taylor asked.

"You. And your annoying voice." He joked, rolling his eyes and starting to tap on his chest. "Every time I thought about doing one of those things, your voice rang in my mind and it's like a bubble with you in it popped up next to me and gave me that glare you do." This made Taylor laugh and Troy's face warmed and he also broke out into a wide grin.

"Troy, if it helps anything, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I was watching E! News and," Taylor sat up even straighter and sat Indian style. "They mentioned the party at The One but they said you were nowhere to be found and I have to admit, it warmed my heart to know that you had finally listened to me."

"I warmed up that icy heart of yours? I thought it was impossible." Troy laughed, but his laughter died down when he didn't hear Taylor laugh back. "Tay, don't you get it? It's a joke. I'm tryna say you got an icy heart because—"

"I heard it... I just... hearing someone say that about me kinda stings." Troy instantly regretted his words as he heard how soft her voice turned. Sitting up straight, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, Taylor. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise. If I had known, I—" Taylor sighed and waved off his words, also waving off the sudden rush of emotions she could feel. That phrase. It brought back rough memories of some of the things people would chant at her in high school, college and at the beginning of her career. She understood why people said these things but it still hurt. So what if she was controlling? When she wanted something, she wanted it. And she wouldn't stop until she got it. Not only was she demanding, but there was a point in her life where the only people she could trust were herself and God. They were the only ones who seemed to be there for her. Everyone else she tried to rely on would let her down. That includes her family and her best friend Sharpay. But that story belongs in a later chapter.

"It's okay, Troy. You didn't know." There was a long pause over the phone.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Hey! That's my phrase!" Taylor exclaimed, giggling a bit and allowing all the tension over the Troy's statement pass.

"I'm serious, Tay. If you wanna talk about it, I'm all ears. I've been told I'm a pretty good listener." Taylor scoffed.

"By who?"

"Girls."

"And when will you have time to listen or even have a decent conversation with these women after what you do with them?" Troy rolled his eyes at Taylor.

"Fine. You coulda said no, Tay. I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it." Taylor frowned, instantly feeling horrible.

"Sorry, Troy." She paused, "When I'm ready to talk about it with you, believe me, I will. But for now, we need to stop getting too personal." She finished with a nervous chuckle, hoping to lighten up the mood. Troy agreed with her. They kept dipping into areas of conversation where it was too personal. For example, when she asked him about losing his virginity or when she described to him her view on him and just now, where he had obviously said the wrong thing to her and it had struck a nerve.

"Agreed. Hey, I'm gonna head to sleep. Thanks for the late night conversation." He stated, his voice turning deeper and he himself began to smile to himself, knowing what her reaction would be. A roll of her eyes and a smirk.

Taylor rolled her eyes and smirked. "Don't say it like that, Troy. It sounds dirty and that is not what happened."

"Well, that's what I'm gonna tell people happened. Goodnight Taylor!"

"TROY!" she exclaimed, her grin growing wider. He chuckled at her and stood up to go and shower before going to sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow, Troy. And Don't be late." She warned.

"I won't Taylor. Don't worry! You just get all dressed up for me and I'll handle the rest. Oh and make sure whatever you choose, you show some skin." He smirked, "I'm pretty sure you've guessed by now how much I love your curves." Taylor blushed at his statement and Troy picked that up when she didn't answer. "I can't wait for tomorrow, Tay. Now get some sleep. Don't want you sleeping through your appointments. 'Night Taylor." He hung up the phone and Taylor leaned back a smile plastered along her face. What was he doing to her? She shouldn't have even answered the phone, but then again, it could've been important. She found herself anticipating her date with Troy tomorrow as she snuggled back into her bed, hoping that the next day would just fly past.

Jenny stared at Taylor as she looked out of the door that led to her office when the phone rang. "Jenny, you gonna get that?" she asked chirpily. Jenny nodded and answered it. She wasn't listening to most of what the person on the other side was saying; she was too stuck in her own thoughts about why Taylor was suddenly acting happier nowadays. She had an idea as to why, but she was scared to voice her thoughts to Taylor. Putting the phone down, she wrote down as much as she could remember and jogged into Taylor's office, setting the note down on her desk. She tilted her head to side as she watched Taylor bop her head, humming a tune whilst writing a few things down, and a small smile on her face. Taylor never hummed. Or bopped her head whilst doing her work. Outside of work, yeah, she did all those things and more, but seeing her do those things at work was just weird. Taylor noticed her staring and put her pen down, smiling up at her. "What is it, Jenny? You keep staring." Jenny nodded her head and forgetting about her work load, sat down.

"Tay... I hate to ask, but why are you so happy today?" Taylor shook her head and leaned back, sighing as she did so.

"I guess I should tell you," Jenny nodded, "Troy asked me out." Not only was Jenny shocked that Taylor didn't mention his last name, but Troy had asked her out! She jumped up and squealed.

"Aw, Taylor, I'm guessing you said yes. Of course you said yes, who would say no to Troy Bolton!" she finished with another squeal before biting her lip to contain her excitement. Taylor laughed out loud at this point and shook her head.

"You and Sharpay need to stop. It's just one date." Jenny's jaw dropped.

"So? One date can lead to a whole lot of things, Tay, if you know what I mean." She said, finishing with an enthusiastic wink. Taylor sighed, wanting to set things straight with Jenny. Nothing was going to happen between her and Troy. It was just a date. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Jenny, like I told Sharpay, nothing is going to happen. Now leave me alone, I've finished for today, so I'm just gonna take these papers home and get ready."

"It's today? TAYLOR!" Jenny pouted, "I wanted to help get you all dressed up and everything."

"I'm sorry, J. Maybe next time." Jenny's face lit up as if she'd just found a very exciting piece of information.

"So there's going to be a next time? Taylor!" Taylor dropped her head into her hands. That was not at all what she meant. She meant the next time she went on a date.

"No. That's not what I—"

"Too late, Taylor." And with that, Jenny had happily skipped out of Taylor's office and back into her own, shutting the door softly on her way out.

"No. No. No... HELL NO. Sharpay, this isn't working." Taylor breathed, flopping back down onto her bed with a loud sigh. Sharpay was bringing out some of the dresses she had brought over and others that were at the back of Taylor's closet.

"Yes it is. We just need to find the right one, okay." She continued her rummage through Taylor's closet. "Taylor, you have so many dresses in here, I'm seriously finding new things the more I look through here."

"I'm gonna go freshen up." Taylor muttered, before exiting the bedroom and making her way over to the bathroom down the hall to shower and come back to change.

"Fine, leave me to pick your outfit all by myself!" she yelled after her, twisting her face in disgust as she was faced with a dress she deemed as ugly. Finally, she smiled and nodded as she saw the perfect number.

Troy took a look at himself in his full length mirror. He had to admit, he looked pretty good, but then again, when had he ever not looked good? He pushed his hand through his hair so that it wouldn't fall into his eyes. He checked his clock again. If he made his way now, he'd be too early. Perfect. He wanted to prove Taylor wrong. Show her that he did have good time management. Plus, he was getting quite anxious and he wanted to see what Taylor was wearing.

When Taylor walked out, her hair was wrapped up in a towel and so was her body. As she entered her room again, she shook her head thoroughly when she saw what was laid out on her bed. It was her water colour halter cut out dress. It was tight fitting and short. No way was she putting that on. "I'm not wearing that." She stated simply, ambling towards her vanity mirror and switching her straighteners on.

"Uh, yes you are, Taylor. It's between this and the zip front rouched one." Taylor instantly panicked the rouched one was definitely worse as it had a zip front. Meaning if anyone wanted to, they could just yank the zip down and all of Taylor would be revealed. Sighing and turning her straighteners back off, she grabbed the dress and left to change, picking up the nude peep toes that Sharpay had also left. Around 20 minutes later, she had come back out, pulling her dress down her toned thighs every 2 minutes. "Will you stop? It looks fine. Damn Tay," she turned the straighteners back on and began to get to work on Taylor's hair, curling it and fluffing it as she went. "If he doesn't get excited over you now, he must be gay."

"Sharpay!" Sharpay burst into laughter, before continuing to curl Taylor's hair. Not a few minutes later did Taylor's doorbell ring. He was early. Sharpay instantly turned the straighteners off, and hurried downstairs, much to Taylor's annoyance, who tried to reach out to stop her from going any further. When Sharpay had disappeared, she began to gather her things into her purse.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sharpay had swung the door open and smiled up at Troy. He turned and smiled back at her, instantly recognising her. "We meet again. Sorry, I never got your name."

"Sharpay. Sharpay Evans." She told him, beckoning for him to come in and sit down.

"Well, it's nice to... officially meet you, Sharpay." He replied, taking her hand, kissing it and flashing a sly grin. Unbeknownst to them, Taylor had descended the stairs and was now staring at the both of them with an annoyed look.

"She's taken, Troy. Don't try it." Sharpay looked up and chuckled.

"Don't be jealous, Tay." She tutted her and stood up to go stand next to her whilst Troy gaped at her. "Told you." She sang into Taylor's ear, who was blushing at the heated look Troy was giving her. She could literally feel him undressing her with his eyes. In fact, she was sure that if Sharpay wasn't here, Troy would've tried something. The way he was looking at her was dangerous. But hey, she liked the attention so she wasn't gonna complain. Taylor cleared her throat and Troy's eyes shifted back up to hers.

"You look... stunning. Seriously," he rubbed a hand over his jaw, taking her in once more, "stunning." After a few more moments of adoring her shape, he clasped his hands together and walked towards her. "Shall we go?" she nodded and told him to wait a second while she went to fetch her coat. When she was gone, Sharpay spoke up.

"I hope you don't plan on making her another one of your quick lays, Troy. Taylor isn't like that and she definitely doesn't deserve that." She snapped, the smile on her face quickly dropping and a frown replacing it. Troy didn't appreciate the hostility in her voice, so he too frowned.

"I wouldn't dare do that. Plus it's just one date. I just want to get to know her." Sharpay rolled her eyes and nodded as if to say 'sure you do'. Her smile snapped back on as Taylor returned. "Don't stay out too late!" she exclaimed as they headed out. Sharpay pulled back Troy as he was about to leave. "I mean what I said, Troy. Do not treat her like one of your whores." Troy snatched his arm back and left without another word to Sharpay.

Taylor could sense that something was wrong with Troy when he didn't utter a word to her in his car. She'd expected him to brag about him being on time, but he didn't say anything. She sighed and gazed out of the window. "What's wrong, Troy?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing. So I don't know how many times I've said this already, but Taylor you seriously look amazing." Taylor bit her lip to contain the smile that was about to escape. "Damn." He muttered, sneaking in one more look before concentrating on the road again.

"Thanks." They fell into another silence again as Troy continued driving. "What did Sharpay say to you back at my house?" Taylor's question caught him off guard. He didn't know whether to tell her. Sighing, he spoke.

"She said to me, and I quote 'Don't plan on making her one of your quick lays, Troy. Taylor isn't like that and she doesn't deserve that'. And then she pulled me back before we left and warned me not to treat you like one of my whores." Taylor fell silent. She should've been happy that Sharpay was looking out for her, but she could handle herself.

"What did you say back?"

"I told her that it's just one date. I just wanna try and get to know you and try to change your opinion on me. I wanna be your friend." Taylor smiled and nodded, turning and staring out the window. "And please, tell Sharpay she needs to get it right. They aren't my whores—" Taylor burst out laughing at his statement.

"So then what are they?"

"My friends." Taylor gave him an incredulous look. "With benefits." He finished with a smirk as he turned into the parking lot of the restaurant. Taylor's mouth dropped as she took it all in. If from the outside it was this elegant, she wondered how it looks on the inside. "Close your mouth Tay. You might catch flies." She immediately closed her mouth shut and carried on adoring the building while Troy made his way over to her side and helped her out. Whilst she was still gawking up at the restaurant, Troy took this as his chance to sneak a look at her perfectly rounded backside. Shaking his head in disbelief, he bit his bottom lip and his eyes couldn't tear away from Taylor's ass.

"Stop staring, Troy. I really wanna get inside." He smirked and walked beside her towards the entrance. "So do you take all of your dates here?" Troy smiled at her.

"You admitted it was a date." She rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"I never denied it. But we're just going as friends, and it's a onetime thing." Troy frowned. "What?"

"I didn't want us going out and having fun together to be a onetime thing." Taylor stopped walking at this point and stared at him.

" So what did you want to happen?"

"I was hoping that by doing this I would finally have my first female _friend_. Isn't that sorta what you wanted me to do?" he shrugged and smiled at her innocently. She continued walking.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just don't get your hopes up, Bolton." She retorted, smirking.

"Oh. And here I was thinking we would end up being the best of friends." She stared up at him, allowing him to open the door for her and entering. They hadn't realised that the whole walk towards the restaurant, they were being followed. "Hey," He flashed the cute, brunette hostess a smile and she giggled before her eyes landed on Taylor who was still looking around in awe. "This is my friend. She's new to this place." Taylor playfully swatted him. The brunette girl rolled her eyes at the two. If she didn't know any better, she would say that they were going out. They sure did look good together, she hated to admit. She plastered a fake smile onto her face and moved out of her space, revealing her tight, short, black polo dress with the restaurant name on her breast pocket. As she walked, Troy found it easy not to look at her behind, even though she was swinging it side to side, obviously trying to get his attention. Instead, he continued to laugh at how Taylor was gaping at the exquisite place.

When the brunette, her name was Elena, showed them to their booth, she watched as Troy helped Taylor out of her jacket and pushed her chair in. He had never done that when he took her out. Even though he only took her out like once. That was to reel her in. That date was to make her think he cared for her when all he wanted from her was sex... which she didn't refuse. He was amazing in bed! Troy reached for the menu and handed Taylor one. He had noticed Elena's jealous eyes but decided not to comment. "A bottle of the usual and 2 glasses. That should be all. I'll call you back over when we're ready to order." He gave her a wink and returned his attention back to Taylor, who was trying her hardest to contain her laughter.

"Friend with benefits?" she asked, looking up at him from her menu.

"Yep. This one's clingy too." He rolled his eyes thinking about Elena and the amount of times she had begged him to come out with her. But he couldn't complain, because the girl was flexible. The way she could bend back and forward. Plus the things she did with her mouth...

Taylor coughed, bringing Troy back from his thoughts. "She was good, though." He smirked, causing Taylor to roll her eyes and return to her menu. "What? I thought since we were going to be best friends, we should share things."

"I don't need to know your intimate details." She exclaimed.

"Why not? They're actually quite interesting. Like this one time—"

"La la la!" she sang, pretending to not be listening and closing her menu. "I'm ready to order now and your flexible friend with benefits is making her way over here." She fixed her face into a pleasant smile and handed Elena her menu after she set their bottle and glasses down, with Troy following suit. "I'll have the seafood platter and prawn mayonnaise dip please."

"The usual." He then paid no attention to her as she wrote down their request and he poured himself and Taylor a glass. Elena narrowed her eyes at the two, writing something down on a new piece of paper, softly placing it in Troy's blazer pocket and winking before exiting. Taylor couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she giggled loudly at Troy. He shook his head as he read the paper before handing it to Taylor. Taylor snatched it eagerly. "What happened to not wanting to know my intimate details?" she shushed him, reading the note.

'_I can't help but notice how incredible you look tonight. If you come to the store room in half an hour I can show you just how incredible I think you look..." _

Taylor leaned back and held her chest as she started laughing again. "You gonna go?" Troy shook his head violently and took another sip.

"I'm on a date with my soon to be best friend. She can wait. Besides, she'll probably show up tomorrow at my house."

"And what are you going to do?" she asked, curious to how he was going to respond.

"What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm bored Taylor, and I got needs! You know how boring last night was? The best part of my day yesterday was talking to you. And to be honest, that's kind of sad." Taylor once again bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. "Don't worry, Tay. I like talking to you. Your voice turns me on." He winked at her before laughing at how she blushed.

"What kinds of friends say that to each other, Mr Bolton?" Troy shrugged again and tilted his head to the side as he watched her again. He could feel a stirring in his groin every time she shot him a small smile or smirk, or when she moaned after the first sip of her rich white wine. He definitely wanted to hear her moan more, but he wanted to be the one to make her moan. And he didn't like this whole friend's thing. He was just saying it to make her feel comfortable because he knew she didn't feel right about them going on a date. He knew it the moment she referred to their coffee date as a drink with a client.

"You know what else turns me on about you, McKessie?" she shook her head no. "Besides your bangin' body, obviously. But your confidence and self respect. It's hard to find that in girls nowadays so with you it's like a breath of fresh air." She nodded and couldn't help but beam up at him. "There's that sexy ass smile."

"Shut up." She muttered before downing her drink. Troy watched as she refilled her glass.

"You know, my ego is getting quite wounded here."

"Why's that?"

"Here I am, showering you with compliments, and I haven't gotten a word back. That hurts, Tay." He placed a hand on his heart and slapped it lightly. She rolled her eyes before leaning up onto her elbows and clasping her hands together.

"You want compliments?" he nodded eagerly.

"Don't be afraid to throw some dirty thoughts in there too. Just forget that we're meant to be friends for a moment. Hell, I know I forget that every time I look at..." his voice trailed off as he once again took his eyes on a journey down Taylor Mckessie's body. She clicked her fingers and his eyes snapped back up. "Sorry. But yeah, compliment away, Mckessie."

She looked him up and down before reconnecting their eyes and deciding to play with him a bit. "Well, Troy, you are looking absolutely hot tonight. Sexy, actually." She spoke huskily and bit down on her lip. "I can definitely see why all these girls throw themselves at you. You're hot stuff, Bolton. And believe me; I've noticed all these looks you've been giving me through those amazing eyes of yours. And ooh, those eyes," she groaned, "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Damn. You know, Troy, if we weren't in a public place, the things I would do to you." She closed her eyes and shuddered. "I've seen your body, Troy. And I understand why Elena would want you so bad. Imma say it one more time, Troy. You are sexy. But don't let it get to that big head of yours, alright?" she ended with a wink and smirked at the dumbfound expression on his face. If he asked, her excuse would've been that she made it all up but the truth was everything she was saying was true. Although she thought they were gonna be good friends, she couldn't help but feel an attraction to this man. It's just that she wasn't sure whether it was physical or emotional.

Troy cleared his throat and downed his drink in an instant. That stirring got stronger at every sentence that came out of her mouth. He was expecting something like, '_You look really nice, Troy'_ not what she had given him. But he wasn't complaining. In fact, he was hoping that what she was saying was true. "That was... Um, thanks." He whispered, he couldn't find his voice and things had suddenly gotten really heated in the room for him. Taylor loved playing about with him like that. She could sense he was hot and bothered so she decided to pour him some wine.

Elena suddenly returned and placed their food down in front of them, smiling at Troy and frowning when he didn't return it, but he only stared at Taylor longer. Stomping her foot, Elena retreated and left the two.

Taylor could feel Troy's eyes on her and she just looked up at him and gave him a seductive smile. Oh yeah, playing with Troy Bolton was a whole lot fun...

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, the next chapter will be their date and how it went.**

**If you're confused about anything let me know.**

**And also, I want to rename Electric Eyes, but I need ideas, so if you have any, just PM me **

**R&R**

**MissMercedesJade**


End file.
